1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of log file hardening, and more particularly, to a method of hardening a database log using specific block data protection and damage control parameters.
2. Background Information
there is a clearly-felt need in the art for a method of hardening a database log using specific block data protection and damage control parameters.